Under Gray Skies/Script
Script Transcription done by '''FEPlanet' Part 1 Prologue: Under Gray Skies (Movie The Escape plays) Soldier 1: Find anything? Soldier 2: Not yet, sir, no. Soldier 1: Someone’s got to be here. Keep looking! Soldier 2: Sir! Soldier 3: We’re wasting our time. There’s no one here. Soldier 4: I know I heard something… Micaiah: Hush, Yune! Please, don’t cry. If they hear you, you’ll give us away! Soldier 3: Who’s there?! Soldier 5: Is it the Dawn Brigade? Soldier 3: No. It was just a bird. Soldier 1: Ha ha ha! Thought we didn’t see you? Soldier 3: Look… Silver hair… If it’s the fortune-teller, we’ll be heroes! Soldier 4: Without her, the Dawn Brigade is nothing. Soldier 1: Oh, the general’s going to love this. Soldier 2: Bind her. Soldier 5: Sir. Soldier 4: Listen up, lass. f you don’t want to get hurt, don’t struggle. Soldier 5: She’s not alone! Sothe: Micaiah. Micaiah: Sothe… Soldier 3: Got you now! Micaiah: Ekarif Magae Teiodasto Ieraka! Soldier 2: My eyes! Sothe: Good job, Micaiah. Let’s go. Micaiah: Right. Yune! Before battle (Days lafter; Capital of Daein, Nevassa) *'Edward: Something must have happened to him. *Micaiah: Don't worry. He'll be here. *'''Edward: Hey, I have an idea... Micaiah, why don't you use your farsight to see when Leonardo will arrive? *'Micaiah': Edward, you know that's not how it works. I foresee some things, but I don't get to choose what I see. *'Edward': I was just teasing! Still, Leonardo's never late. Something must have-- *'???': H-help! Someone, please help us! *'Lady': Bandits! Bandits are attacking the town! Run away! Who knows what the brutes will do if they catch you! *'Edward': Where is the Imperial Occupation Army this time? How can they keep the peace when they're nowhere to be found? *'Lady': Who, the Begnion soldiers?! Hah! They don't care a lick about us! We lost the war, and they won. We're nothing to them. They're only interested in chasing down the Dawn Brigade. They let the real Bandits run wild and brutalize us. *'Edward': They're worse than useless! We'll be glad to help you. Just find someplace to hide, and leave those bandits to us. *'Micaiah': And don't worry about us. We happen to be members of that same Dawn Brigade that the Begnion troops are so interested in! *'Nico': What! Really?! You guys are in the Dawn Brigade?! Wow, my friends and I talk about you all the time! *'Lady': You? But you're just children! Oh, how Daein has fallen... Children, forced to fight and steal for the good of the poor. But we can't fight the rogues, so we'll take you up on your offer. Please be careful. They'll slice clean through you if they can. *'Pugo': Listen up, you louts! This town is nothin' but idiot kids and drooling graybeards. Steal everything you can! *'Micaiah': Yune, it's dangerous here. Go find someplace safe for now. *'Micaiah': All right, Edward. The usual plan of attack? *'Edward': Yup! You strike the brutes from afar with your magic. But be sure not to get too close to them. Then, I'll move in when they're weak. That's the safest strategy. *'Micaiah': I'm ready. You and I should be more than a match for them. Let's go! Leonardo arrives *'Leonardo': Micaiah! *'Micaiah': Leonardo! How did you find us? *'Leonardo': A little bird told me. Yours, in fact. (Yune chirps) *'Leonardo': What were you two thinking, taking on these bandits alone? That's beyond reckless. *'Micaiah': I'm sorry, Leonardo. We couldn't just leave the helpless villagers to these monsters. Please, help us fight them. After battle *'Edward': Fantastic! We won! It's just like you said, Micaiah. They were no match for us! *'Micaiah': Yune, come here. (Yune chirps) *'???': You did it! *'Lady': Thank you so much! We owe you our lives. *'Begnion Soldier': You there! What are you doing? Stop immediately! *'Edward': Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up... Begnion soldiers. They certainly took their time, didn't they? *'Leonardo': We mustn't be caught. Micaiah! Edward! Make a break for it. Run! *'Micaiah': I'm sorry. We have to leave. *'Lady': I know. Thank you again for all you've done. Now, go! Run! *'Nico': Hey, lady! My name's Nico! When I grow up, I want to be just like you guys! Come back sometime! *'Begnion Soldier 1': Hold it! Stop right there! *'Jarod': Who are you bellowing at, soldier? *'Begnion Soldier 1': General Jarod!? Wh-when did you arrive? *'Jarod': Answer my question, maggot. I want to know who you were yelling at and why you did nothing but yell at them. *'Begnion Soldier 1': S-sorry, sir. We suspect they were from the Dawn Brigade, a band of thieves that targets goods levied from the town. People say they give what they've stolen back to the villagers and strut around acting like heroes. *'Begnion Soldier 1': They're said to have a witch among them, a girl called the Silver-Haired Maiden. They say she can heal wounds instantly by laying her hands on any injury. Townspeople treat her like a savior. *'Jarod': And? What have you been doing about this band of fools? *'Begnion Soldier 1': Sir. A few days ago we stormed their hideout. We found a girl much like the Silver-Haired Maiden... We ran the dogs from their den, but they were cunning and cautious, and ...we lost them. *'Jarod': I see. I'm beginning to understand. *'Begnion Soldier 1': How do you mean, sir? *'Jarod': I'm beginning to understand exactly how incompetent you all are! *'Begnion Soldier 1': Urk! *'Jarod': You! You there! Make the villagers talk. I want to know who these bandits are and where they're hiding. *'Begnion Soldier 2': Y-yes, sir! Understood, sir! *'Alder': I don't care who they are. The more kick they have in them, the more fun for us, don't you think, sir? *'Jarod': Precisely. Overseeing this dusty old town is wearing thin. A little fresh game is just what I need. Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn scripts